


A Woozi party

by karkatlovessoup



Category: Heather nd the smush named woozi, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, lee jihoon - Fandom, woozi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovessoup/pseuds/karkatlovessoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather got too woozie at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woozi party

Heather was walking to the block party  
Then all of a suddene she saw seventeen  
Wow! They're real! She fainted at the door and when she woke up she was on the couch and all of seventeen was surrounding her. Woozi waa da closets. She liked that. She was still processing so when she realized that was woozie she sat up but didn't think about how close he was so they bonked foreheads. Handsoap bugged scoops in the arm with his elbow giggling. Jeonghan asked if she was okay but he asked in Korean so she had no clue what he said. Pretty boy grabbed her hand and let her sit up on the couch. Woozi frouned and grabbed the popcorn on the coffeetable.  
"Where am I?" Heather asked" then Joshua came to u and said "you passed out at the door. We stayed here to make sure u were okay but everyone left" then WOOZI sat on the other end of the couch. Vernon leaned over the back of the couch and tapped ur shoulder. "You sure ur fine now?" You nod ur head and he flashed a smile. His jawline sharp like usual. Then you find WOOZI sitting next to u eating popcorn. 'Deja vu much?' You say to yourself 'wait,,,' "am I pretty?" You ask WOOZI and he sits there  
Handsoap nudges scoops and bonks woozies head. They start singing Q&A when it's handsolocup's rap pert, you tap woozi and u tell him something in korean "akkinda" (adore u) his cheeks turn as pink as his hair used to be and he scuttles to the bathroom covering his face with his sweaterpawss. She giggles then Noodlehair gets off of the coffee table and sits next to her as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and she smiles as he turns on the tv. Woozi gets back and leans on the end of the couch nearest to heather. The girl gets up and heads the the kitchen and as she leaves she nudges woozi, hinting for him to follow. He follows like a little puppy. As he enters the kitchen, heather makes the move and turns around rapidly and kisses the 164cm boy. He stands there, dumbfounded. Then he grabs the girl's hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it. Heather and woozi are officially together. They both smile and giggle as they walk out of the kitchen hand in hand. That's when evil handsoap notices and starts laughing his ass off. Woozi frowns a bit and Heather hugs him for comfort. Woozi, being the bully he is, starts playfully hitting Vernon. The night ends with some laughter and running man. The end.


End file.
